Gamora
Gamora is an anti-heroine published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Strange Tales #180 (June 1975), she is one of the adopted daughters of Thanos and one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the shared Marvel Universe. The character is also best associated with the Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of mercenaries that defend the universe from her mad father and other extraterrestrial threats. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 3.2, Gamora's suit can be crafted within the Hero Maker. This can be worn by the player, giving them access to her abilities and weapons. Backstory Gamora is the last of the Zen-Whoberis, after they were attacked by a group known as the Universal Church of Truth (later retconned to the Badoon). Found by Thanos, a mad tyrant obsessed with death, she was taken in and trained to become the ultimate warrior and assassin. Thanos hoped to use her to slay his enemies, training her with other adopted children with the promise of her avenging her race. By her teenage years, Gamora had become a skilled martial artist and warrior, though was particularly proficient in use of bladed weaponry. During a trip with her father to Tartoonla, she disobeyed orders, leading to her being attacked and brutalized by a gang of street thugs. After Thanos found her, he murdered the gang in the most painful ways imaginable and restored her to full health, along with cybernetically enhancing her to superhuman levels. Eventually, Gamora began working for Thanos, assassinating his enemies, drawing her into conflict with Adam Warlock. During this time, she also tracked down members of the Universal Church of Truth and murdered them, in revenge for their genocide of her race. Due to her skill and body count, she became known as the "most dangerous woman in the universe". Eventually realizing her adopted father's evil ways, she left his side to work with Warlock and protect the Infinity Stones, gems used to power the superweapon known as the Infinity Gauntlet. Gamora also joined Star-Lord's iteration of the Guardians of the Galaxy, though would also fight alongside other superheroes like the Avengers to held defeat her father. In the Mod Gamora has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 3.2, along with other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Her suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 2, Strength 1, Acrobatics 3 and immunity to fall damage. She can also equip her sword (Weapon Equip Key) and can double jump. In addition, players wearing Gamora's costume will appear smaller if they have the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed. Crafting To craft Gamora's suit, you will need: *9 Purple Cloth *5 Black Cloth *4 Green Cloth *2 Purple Crystal Blocks *2 Black-Iron Blocks *2 Titanium Plates Gamora Head Recipe.png|Gamora's Head Recipe Gamora Chestpiece Recipe.png|Gamora's Chestpiece Recipe Gamora Leggings Recipe.png|Gamora's Leggings Recipe Gamora Boots Recipe.png|Gamora's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy